Just So You Know
by ravenkiara
Summary: Two-parter song-fic: "I shouldn't love you, but I want to. I just can't turn away." It's Misty's special day and Ash's last chance to change his future. Based on the song 'Just So You Know' by Jesse McCartney.


First ever fanfiction! Hopefully you enjoy :) Reviews are greatly appreciated.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters

Misty sat at the vanity, staring back at herself through the mirror and admiring her sisters' masterpiece. She could hardly recognize herself with all this make up on and her red hair perfectly curled. She sat back and sighed, finally having a moment to herself. Today had been so hectic, and it was only noon. She was beyond relieved to have a second to actually enjoy herself and not stress out, considering it was her special day after all.

There was a light, almost hesitant knock on her dressing room door. Misty already knew it wasn't any of her sisters, which made her apprehensive because she was only in a robe. "Uh, just a second," she shouted at the door.

Despite her call, the door opened. An excited Pikachu ran in and hopped up onto her lap. "Pikachu!" She gave the electric mouse a tight squeeze with a light giggle. If Pikachu was here, that could only mean one thing... "Ash!" Misty exclaimed, running to greet him and give him a huge hug. She tightened her embrace, breathing in his cologne. "Oh, I thought you couldn't make it?"

"No, uh, I thought I couldn't, but my thing got cancelled," Ash took a step back to get a full look at his old best friend. Her hair had gotten longer. Her eyes were greener. She was tanner, not too tan, but definitely not as pale as she used to be. She was a little taller, but only by a few inches. Definitely didn't compare to Ash in the height department. Certain assets of hers were bigger and fuller, which caused Ash to turn his head away with a slight blush. He realized he was staring at her, and it caused him to become a bit flustered.

Misty didn't even notice that he was staring though, because she was too busy doing the same exact thing to him. Ash was so much taller now. He had to be about 6 feet tall, and he was muscular. She could make out his defined arms through his long-sleeved, button-down shirt. His voice was a lot deeper, but yet he still sounded like himself. She also noticed that he had a bit of stubble, and it blew her away to think that Ash had grown up so much since she had last seen him. It was strange to see him dressed up- or even to see him at all actually, but it was a nice change. Ash cleaned up well, and frankly, he looked great.

"Oh. Well, I'm glad you're here," Misty mumbled with a smile. This was her first time seeing Ash in 6 years, and a million emotions were running through her body. Regardless, she was just happy to see him here, supporting her on her big day. Misty spent years angry and upset with him, but the anger eventually subsided. Sure, she was still upset. She told herself time and time again that Ash had his reasons for not keeping in contact, but there was still hurt deep down inside of her. Thankfully though, he was alive and well, and that's what really mattered to her at the end of the day.

"Me too," Ash lied. The truth is, Ash wanted to be anywhere except here right now. He tried making excuses to not come, but he knew that today was his last chance to speak his mind. Today was his last chance to change his future, and he would regret it every day if he didn't at least try.

Misty sat back down at her vanity, messing with her hair. She had about an hour left to herself until she needed to be in her position, but she didn't mind sharing the time with Ash. "So what's new?"

About half an hour passed of them just catching up. Ash told her about his travels and his journey to becoming a Pokemon master, a journey that Misty used to be a part of. Now there were countless new girls coming into his life, but the outcome is always the same: the girls have to leave and Ash carries on his journey without them.

At one point of Ash's rambling, Misty wondered if she was ever important to him or if she was just another cheerleader on the sidelines. It seemed like as soon as she was gone, May was right there to replace her. Then Dawn. Then other girls Misty didn't even know or hear of, but she would see them on TV rooting for Ash during his tournaments. She just shook her head and reminded herself that it didn't matter anymore. The past was the past, and she was happy that Ash was getting closer to his dream.

"That's awesome, Ash," Misty found herself repeating about a dozen times, as he went on and on about each tournament he won. Misty pretended like she didn't know, like she hadn't already seen it televised. She liked listening to him; she liked this feeling of getting to know him again. Being his friend again.

Then Misty heard another knock on the door but much louder this time. "Oh Miiiiisty," Daisy called out and entered. She was wearing a blue dress, as well as her two sisters Lily and Violet that followed. They carried a hanger with a beautiful white gown. "It's time to change into your dress!"

Ash's stomach dropped as he saw the dress. It was gorgeous and he knew Misty would be gorgeous in it. But it was a reminder that today, Misty was getting married. Today, Misty was no longer single and will never be Ash's. It was almost too much for him to handle, as he felt vomit trying to reach its way up his throat. He swallowed hard and pretended like he wasn't at war with himself. "Hi, Daisy," he solemnly called.

"Ash, hi! So weird seeing you here. We're, like, totally glad you could make it though! We'll have to catch up with you later, but right now Misty has totally got to get changed!"

"Okay, okay, I'll get changed," Misty took the dress out of Daisy's hands and stared at it in awe, even though she'd seen it a million times before. "Some privacy please!" She shouted as her sisters ran out of the room.

Ash suddenly felt extremely awkward as he realized it was just him and Misty in the room. "Well, I guess I should get out of here, too," he muttered as he headed toward the door, very surprised to hear Misty's objection.

"No, it's fine, I just wanted some quiet for the rest of the time before the ceremony. My sisters have been bugging me all day. I can just get changed in the bathroom," Misty headed toward the connected bathroom.

About 5 minutes passed before the bathroom door opened. An enchanting bride-to-be walked out in an amazing white dress that hugged all of her curves and accentuated her assets. Ash couldn't believe that this drop-dead gorgeous woman standing in front of him was the same teenage tomboy that traveled with him on his adventures.

Ash's amazement fell after staring at Misty for a few seconds. She was beautiful, but seeing her in this dress just made this whole thing surreal. Misty was about to get married, he found himself thinking again. "You look great, Mist," he gave a genuine smile.

Misty smiled back and twirled around a couple of times. She then looked at herself in the mirror, and her smile fell at a stray hair that just didn't seem to cooperate with the rest of her beautiful curls. She sat down at her vanity again and tried to fix it. "Oh my gosh, this stupid hair. I just want everything to be perfect."

"Listen, Misty, about that. I really need to talk to you about something before you go through with this," Ash paused and took a deep breath. He really hadn't thought through anything he was going to say. He didn't have a plan, which made it seem as though Ash didn't change much since the last time he'd seen Misty. He couldn't even believe what he was about to do after all of these years.

The redhead didn't seem to even be giving Ash any thought, as she sprayed hairspray and used multiple gels to attempt to fix this single strand of hair. She heated up her curling iron again and attempted to recurl it, with no success.

"Misty, I don't know if it makes any difference to you, but I just need to let you know. I have feelings for you. I think I always have, and I just needed to say that. I know today is my last chance," Ash inhaled deeply for the second time, his heart beating a mile a minute. His eyes were glued shut, waiting for a response.


End file.
